


Time management

by NooneLamron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NooneLamron/pseuds/NooneLamron
Summary: Stiles ends up breaking a rule that he came up with and now has to suffer the consequences by not sleeping with his hot boyfriend Derek. As usual Stiles has a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little fic I came up with for Valentine's day. I wanted to celebrate one of my favorite couples. Hope you enjoy the goofy love of Sterek!

“Derek please?” Stiles moaned as he tried to rub his crotch against him but Derek slowly backed away.

“Uh, sorry Stiles. You helped make up the rules so I’m just going by them.” He smirked at the younger man who groaned at him in disdain.

“Isn’t it time already?” Derek reached behind him and picked up his phone to check and raised an eyebrow. 

“Really?” When he looked over he saw that his boyfriend was struggling to hold still as Derek raised an eyebrow at him he heard Stiles’ heartbeat speed up.

“What are you doing?” He asked woefully as Derek then climbed over Stiles rubbing his aching hard-on into his stomach, which sent out a moan this time as he reached down into Stiles’ pants that were on the floor. “Freaking werewolf powers!” Stiles groaned as Derek pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Seriously Stiles?” The older man asked as he sat back up on the bed and held both of the phones together. “You changed the time on my phone but you forgot to change it on yours.”

“Ugh, I was a little preoccupied thinking about something else!” He shouted tossing his head back onto the pillow. “You couldn’t have just let it slide this time?”

“Sorry, not gonna happen besides you would’ve had to change the time on your laptop as well.” He grinned setting the phones back down and leaning towards his boyfriend who looked up at him skeptically.

“Now what?”

“Now we’re just gonna have to wait a little longer, like we planned.” Stiles then grabbed a pillow and pulled it over his face to let out a loud groaning scream.

“Of course I have to tell my boyfriend my evil genius plans before doing them.”

“And then suffer the consequences.” Derek smiled to which Stiles just whimpered at slightly. 

“It’s only another hour.”

“An hour?!” He said mortified. “It might as well be tomorrow.” Derek chuckled at his boyfriend’s dramaticness. 

“Hey, at least I’m here lying in bed with you so that’s a close start. Usually I would’ve made you suffer longer and sat in the chair or at home more but I knew you would’ve driven me crazy by now.”

“Thanks.” Said Stiles smiling sheepishly as they kissed gingerly, Derek was the one to pull back first this time either because he knew Stiles would try to persuade him or he was faltering himself.

“This is going to be a long night.” He stated as Stiles slid a hand up his back towards the back of his head and just smirked at him in reply.


End file.
